You Didn't Call Me
by Monotone Angel
Summary: It's very sad, different pieces about when Rini doesn't call Hotaru for something special. OKAY! Chap. Two added!
1. Default Chapter

I can't stop the tears from flowing  
  
I let them run freely  
  
You've left me for so long  
  
Now I look at the pictures  
  
I don't see me  
  
Why didn't you call me, Rini? You promised you'd call... Haruka's standing there with her arm around Mirchiru, Sestuna's smiling that pretty grown-up woman smile. But where am I? I'm not there, Rini!  
  
Sorry, Hotaru, I couldn't! Serena was-  
  
Rini, don't make up some pathetic excuse to get out of this. You didn't call when you promised, Rini. Why? The only time I'm seen in pictures is when some artist on the web draws it!  
  
Not true!  
  
Are you sure? There are copyrights on them with names like Tahku Mitu, and Mitushi Kati.  
  
The only time I see myself  
  
Is in an artist's hand  
  
The work of art is worthless  
  
Because it's not real, it's ink  
  
I'm -sniff- sorry, Hotaru! I forgot!  
  
Stop it Rini, I didn't bite your head off. Try to keep the noise down, I can't hear the violin.  
  
You still live with the outers?  
  
Yes. After I regained my body, I brought all my lamps in my room. Shh, pipe down, Mirchiru's playing my favorite!  
  
What's happened to you? You're not the Hotaru I remember!  
  
How I miss you  
  
How I would do anything to be with you  
  
But still you ignore me  
  
I would kill for you  
  
I would die for you  
  
But you ignore me  
  
You're right. I'm not, Rini. But let's get back to the point. How many group pictures are there?  
  
At least seven, if you count all the planetary group ones.  
  
Am I in any of them?  
  
No, but I've got a single photo of y-  
  
Anwser the question, Rini. I won't kill you. I don't have Papa or some Daimon just waiting to attack.  
  
No. -sigh- You're in none of them.  
  
Put your hand on your crystal.  
  
Okay.  
  
Promise me, promise me, promise me you'll call.  
  
True to my word  
  
I cannot leave this fortress  
  
Fated to wander the dreams of the past  
  
Help me  
  
Save me  
  
I drown in memory  
  
I, Small Lady Serenity of the Silver Mellenium, promise that I will call you.  
  
How I miss you  
  
How I would do anything to be with you  
  
But still you ignore me  
  
I would kill for you  
  
I would die for you  
  
But you ignore me 


	2. You're It!

A young girl sat on the edge of a fountain in a park, looking at her reflection in the crystal clear water. Her short black hair covered her face, hiding the pale skin of her cheeks. The girl's fingers curled around the edge of the half-foot wall surrounding the fountain as pain jolted up her spine- How long ago had these strange attacks started? Was she turning back to Mistress Nine? No, Mistress Nine had been defeated long ago, she couldn't come back. But then, the girl realized, this was not pain. This was guilt.  
  
Chibiusa approached cautiously, looking unsure of whether to approach her friend when she saw Hotaru's white knuckles become even whiter. The thin jacket zippered up her front protected her a little from the chilly winter winds that sank into her skin, nearly freezing her completely. "Hotaru?" In an instant the girl straightened and turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Chibiusa."  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Chibiusa." The words sounded simple, and Hotaru instantly regretted saying them as she saw her friend's dissapointed face. "I didn't recognize your voice," she added hastily. When the corners of Rini's mouth twisted upwards in a smile, Hotaru inwardly sighed with relief. She didn't want to offend her only friend.  
  
"It's just... I'm sorry about the photo thing." Chibiusa's eyes turned downcast. She stared at her feet aimlessly, then then she noticed two hands had been placed on her shoulder. She looked up, and found Mamoru looking over her head, his hands placed on her shoulders. Chibiusa followed his gaze, and saw Hotaru, a tear sliding gently down her cheek.  
  
"It was my fault... I didn't bother to check the time. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up." Even though Hotaru's voice was level, another tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Chibiusa, I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that over the phone." The Senshi of Silence looked up, but there were no more tears coming. Not at all, nothing. All that was on her face, was a look of sadness, maybe even lonliness. "I'm sorry."  
  
Chibiusa walked towards her friend, leaving Mamoru's hands to drop to his sides as Usagi came up behind them. She sat down next to her friend, and then something happened.  
  
"TAG! You're it!"  
  
Usagi smiled as the two girls began chasing each other around the park. "I don't recall those two being to happy," Mamoru murmured.  
  
"HA! GOTCHA!" 


End file.
